fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pummel Pete
Summary Pummel Pete is the namesake of the otherwise nameless trader wandering Navezgane following the outbreak of a zombie apocalypse. He is most notable for seemingly unlimited access to powerful loot and his affection for using purely his hammer in combat. Pummel Pete is the proprieter of the shop Pummel Pete's Particulars. Appearance The appearance of Pummel Pete has changed as time has gone on, suggesting multiple iterations (and genders). The original Pete was an elderly survivor, bald and muscular who donned armor made from scrap metal and industrial material salvaged from the trapped factories of the wastelands. Personality Pummel Pete was welcoming and benevolent to other survivors, if slightly offputting due to his lopsided nature (regularly speaking of himself in the third person and mumbling to himself). This amicable nature would remain until he suspected a customer of his shop to be cheating him- a fight to the death would soon ensue. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Pummel Pete Origin: 7 Days to Die Fandom Gender: Varies, the original was Male Age: Varies, the original was likely upper fifties Classification: Apocalypse Survivor, Traveling Merchant Date of Birth: Unknown, likely several decades prior to the beginning of the zombie apocalypse Birthplace: Navezgane Weight: 79.38 kg Height: 187.96 cm Eye Color: Varies, the original had brown eyes Hair Color: Varies, the original had grey hair Hobbies: Traveling, combat, scavenging Values: Coin, trust Status: Deceased Affiliation: Pummel Pete's Particulars, Diersville Settlement Previous Affiliation: NA Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Bludgeon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Explosion Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Body Control (Could slow his metabolism), Statistics Amplification (Amplified his endurance and strength regularly), Stun Inducement, Accelerated Development, Immortality (Types 2, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Dimensional Storage, Resurrection, Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can casually shatter vast quantities of iron) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions (Dodged arrows from some distance), Supersonic+ combat speed (Can fire high-powered sniper rifles and rocket launchers) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can lift cubic meters of pure stainless steel, which weigh roughly 8 metric tons each) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Withstood a direct attack to the skull from a sledgehammer nearly equal to his own from Pummel Pete Jr.) Stamina: Godly, crossed Navezgane with no need for sleep or rest despite massive wounds Range: Extended Melee, up to thousands of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Sledgehammer, Augur, Chainsaw, Firearms, Armor, Rocket Launcher, Crossbow + Exploding/Fire Bolts, Landmines Intelligence: Genius, was a gifted craftsman and participated in the creation (from scratch) of complex tools as well as vehicles, firearms, and heavy duty construction technology using extremely fundamental salvage Weaknesses: Seemingly somewhat insane Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hammer Users Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Body Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:7 Days to Die Fandom Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages